The Power of A Weakness
by SexyBrushOfFingertips
Summary: What will happen to glee club once they are caught in a strange freaky storm. They must learn how their weaknesses are what empower them now, and what they'd most like to get rid of is now the most amazing thing about them, but something they can't change


"If you could switch genders, who would you be, and what would you do? Santana." Rachel peered inquisitively at the latina former cheerleader over the slip of paper she was holding in her hand. The entire glee club minus Lauren, Tina, Mike, and Quinn and plus Blaine sat in a circle, playing truth or dare in the Hummel's basement. Santana's eyes darted across the circle and met the eyes of a certain curly haired Warbler, who swallowed nervously at the way her eyebrows raised mischievously as she twirled her dark glossy pigtail between her fingertips. She opened her mouth to purr his name.

"Blaine." All of the teenagers turned to look at him, and then at her. Poor Blaine blushed, causing Kurt to giggle.

"Why Blaine?" he asked. Santana thought for a moment, not knowing what to say. She knew the deep down true reason. Because that boy had the guts to be out and gay, and be with the one he loved. She noticed Kurt twine his had in Blaine's and felt a pang of jealousy, unable to keep her eyes from darting over to Brittany. Damn that ditz, she was talking and laughing with Artie. Santana knew they hadn't gone to prom together, but they were friends again, and it was just sickening. She noticed everyone staring at her, and struggled to think up a good answer that would be worthy of her reputation. After all, _because he has the strength to be who he is, and so has what he loves_, just didn't sound like her. Or whom the glee club thought she was.

"Because," She began, saying the word the way she would say, _isn't it obvious_? "He's hot. Damn it, have you seen the boy? Kurt, you of all people should know this. You asked what I would do Rachel? I would wank; I'd probably be able to get off just by looking at myself in the mirror. I've seen your pictures from your Caribbean vacation last summer babes, you seemed to be allergic to shirts." By the way he had turned completely red, and was having difficulty breathing, it seemed as if he was allergic to the air itself. Kurt laughed, not jealous in the least, since he knew Blaine wasn't interested in the least in girls. Santana grinned, and sat back, proud of herself, until she saw Brittany's disappointed expression. She knew it was because she had once again put on the fake persona of slutty but straight girl, which had nearly disappeared since her confession of love to Brittany. Santana's grin faltered, and she looked away, unable to conceal her true self from the one who knew her most.

* * *

><p>A few small plips began to be heard as a random spring rain began. Since it was only four in the afternoon, no one thought much of it, expecting to be gone within a couple hours at worst. They were in for an unforeseen, unforecasted surprise when 7o'clock arrived and thunder crackled and rolled, flashes of lighting zipping along to briefly illuminate the black sky. The plips had turned to thuds, the sound of the small hailstones hitting the roof growing louder and heavier. No one said anything, but most everyone was a little scared, regretting for the fist time that night that there were no adults around, since Burt and Carole trusted the boys to have the quiet party they were having while the two of them went out to dinner.<p>

"Finn," Kurt whispered to his stepbrother. "Our parents." Finn really didn't want to be put in this older sibling position, but feel the irrepressible need to reassure and comfort Kurt. He lifted his hand, about to put his arm around the smaller boy, but for some reason felt like he just couldn't do that in front of his brother's boyfriend. His wrist was limp, fingers dangling and he took a moment to decide what to do, his hand hovering there. He thought it would look stupid to put his hand down now, so he awkwardly placed it on Kurt's shoulder, in what he hoped was a comforting touch, but without getting too touchy.

"They'll be fine. See, the power's still on, so the restaurant will still be open, and they can just hang out there until the storms over." He grinned, as Kurt looked a little less worried. Finn was about to sigh in relief when Kurt's face crumpled.

"What if they're driving?" Oh shit. Finn definitely had _not_ thought of that.

"Ummm, well…" Thankfully, he was saved by Blaine, who swooped in and gave Kurt a kiss.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll only be a minute babe." Kurt nodded in a lovestruck daze, his head bobbing long after Blaine had already gone up the stairs. Finn made a face. A face of mortified icked outedness.

"Do you guys seriously have to act so lovey dovey? All the frickin time? He's just going to the bathroom, seriously." He shook his head. Kurt, who's eye were still glazed over, murmured to the other boy,

"D-don't be a jealous bitch Finn." He smirked. Finn frowned.

"Why would I be… Aaaugh!" Finn screamed along with the rest of the people I the glee club as a particularly loud rumble of thunder was followed by a crushing sound from the roof and the crash of glass upstairs. The power was out in an instant.

Everyone panicked, the basement being especially dark without any windows. There were screams, and shoving, and Finn felt the chip bowl be knocked over beside him, as heard the floor showered with crunching bits of the snack. Kurt winced as he heard a soda can stepped on, and the fizz and splish of the corn syrupy liquid staining his carpet beyond easy repair.

"Who the FUCK spilled that shit on the floor!" He screamed. The air seemed to go still, as most everyone realized that there was no reason to be freaking out, that where they were was the safest place to be. Unless they had spilled that shit on the floor. Then you probably did not want to be in a dark room with a vengeful Kurt.

"I'm sorry I spilled the chips Kurt." Brittany apologized, not even knowing that wasn't what he was mad for. "I wanted to see if the prize inside was a flashlight." Even though it was dark, she could feel the glee club making that funny face they always made whenever she said something. She waited a moment, because she knew that this was the part now where she would be told she was wrong.

"Britttany," Mercedes said, using _that voice_ people always used when they talked to her. Except Santana. Never Santana. "That's cereal." Brittany frowned.

"Oh, really? Someone must have switched them at my house. Oh! So that's why there was guacamole in my Cheerios!" Sounding as if she had an epiphany, Brittany grinned. The rest of glee club decided it would be best not to ask.

"Stop whining you babies, just take your phones out of your pockets," Santana groaned, holder her cell under chin and sliding it open. Her face was instantly lit. "And voila." She said, with a hand movement and a condescending tone.

"Ohmygod. Blaine!" Kurt cried. "What if he's hurt!" Now that everyone had their phones out, the room was oddly lit, but they all could see the look of worry on Kurt's face. Santana sighed in a way that said, _fine I'll be a Good Samaritan, but all of you better bow down and thank me for it_.

"I'll go. _I'm _not scared." Puck protested.

"I'm not _scared_. You just volunteered before I did. I was about to." Kurt thanked her, looking absolutely terrified himself. Santana shook her head, walking towards the stairs, and using he phone to illuminate her way as the light from the other phones grew dimmer. As she made her way into the living room, she could see from were she stood an immense gaping hole in the roof, about Finn's height in diameter. She could feel the gust of wind and cold where she stood, and the lightning lit up the room. Hailstones as big as her fist pelted through the hole, but she couldn't see what had caused it . She hurried along, not liking the dark blue black of the clouds in contrast to the strangely purple lightning.

Thankfully, she knew where the bathroom was, and found it no problem, even in the practically pitch dark. She knocked harshly on the door before calling out.

"Blaine? Blaine!"

* * *

><p>Blaine hated the dark. Hated it. So much. Ever since that once incident when he was fourteen…<p>

What was the point of darkness? It was stupid, and pointless, and… scary. Terrifying. He was lucky he had found his way into the bathtub after washing his hands when the power went out. He felt a little safer there, as he wrapped his arms around his knees, curling up as small as possible. He waited, for what felt like forever for the light to just come back, wishing he was with Kurt, wishing he was anyone, and trying not to cry.

He was lucky that he had just used the bathroom, otherwise he might have peed himself in fright when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Santana," The knocker claimed, but his phobia had rid him of the ability to think rationally. Yeah, whoever, whatever it was _claimed_ to be Santana, but it was dark, he couldn't see. For all he knew it could be a fucking monster.

"Okay, I know you're in there, this isn't funny." Another loud three knocks that made Blaine squeeze his eyes shut, and try to will away the creature. "I'm coming in!" Blaine desperately tried to remember whether or not he had locked the door. A creaking bang let him know he hadn't. Sensing the ominous presence nearing, sure it was to kill him, he felt tears begin to spill from his eyes, he was so, so scared.

"Blaine, where are you? Santana shone her phone light around, not seeing the boy anywhere. She yanked back the shower curtain and heard a shrill scream that didn't sound anything like him, and a yelping sob. "Blaine? Why the hell are you…"

"Please! Please don't kill me! Please." The tears in his voice, and the erratic hiccupping let Santana know this wasn't a joke. There was seriously something wrong here.

* * *

><p>"It's Santana. Blaine, it's just Santana. Me. Santana. I'm not going to hurt you. What's wrong? Blaine, we need to go downstairs, the roof isn't strong enough." Blaine shook his head, sniffling.<p>

"Sa-Santana, I can't do it. I'm so scared. I-I'm a-ff-fraid of the dark." Blaine refused to look at her, so Santana did the only thing she could think of to do and climbed into the tub with him, making sure her phone light stayed on, and not being able to bear the sight of the small teen so helpless and frightened, she put her arms around him, trying to provide him even a bit of comfort. She felt his shudders calm in her arms, until he had stopped sobbing, and his breathing was normal again. She was about to begin to check if he was feeling up to leaving the bathtub, when they both heard a horrifying bout of screams from the people downstairs, and Blaine's whole body seemed to implode, as if his body just didn't know how to handle all the he was feeling. Santana herself was beyond scared, but focused all her nervous energy into getting rid of Blaine's, rubbing circles into his back even as his breaths grew frantic.

Her efforts turned out to be futile when the roof caved in.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I know it doesn't seem like it yet, but there will be KurtBlaine, and it will turn out to be supernatural. Do you like it so far? Should I continue?


End file.
